


The Mark of Oxin

by ReferenceQueen



Category: Mark of Oxin, Phandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Mark of Oxin - Freeform, Other, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, i cant write, im trash, phil is a genius, this game? Is so creative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReferenceQueen/pseuds/ReferenceQueen
Summary: So... Phil's Mark of Oxin game, huh? So this is a (maybe) multi-chaptered fic based on that game. Perhaps, I'll one day be able to write well and create a novelization of MoO. (Appropriate acronym, as God is introduced as a cow in the game.)





	1. Thick as Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Jake are thieving bastards

The sun was beating down heavily on the cobbled sidewalk. A bustling crowd ebbed along the pathway and past Alex, who was standing in a canopied alleyway, tossing a dull green rubber ball between his restless hands. The sheets and rugs stretching from one stubby building roof to the next left dark gray shadows on the ground.

"Why are you sulking - Carol up your ass again?"

Alex jumped at the voice and rolled his eyes. "I'm not sulking."

"You're pouting." Jake grinned and leaned on the wall beside Alex, facing the street to watch the people passing by.

"What brings you down here?" Alex inquired after a pause, tearing his eyes away from the opposite wall - a spider had been in pursuit of a fly trapped in the web - to meet Jake's. His heart caught in his throat.

"Aw, can't I visit my favorite orphan?" Jake teased. Alex glared. "I heard there were some folk from upper town-"

"You're from upper town," Alex interjected.

"But I mean from way upper town. Like, Upper upper town. Anyway, I heard that some folk from around there were visiting and I wanted to get a p peek." Jake smiled and his eyes darted between faces.

"Why do they insist on coming down here?" Alex sighed. "To mock us poor folk?"

"Who cares? Besides, it's a perfect oppurtunity to nick some coin." His eyes stopped and his smile spread. "Case in point - that fat woman over there. In the bright red dress. She has a child with her, and-- would you look at that? The tyke's got his own little pouch of gold."

Alex's eyes searched the crowd until he spotted a woman and a boy speaking with a stableman. The woman seemed agitated with the teen - typical of people who rarely have to work for themselves - and the boy rather curious of his surroundings. A man with a black cap was unloading suitcases from the carriage and waddling down the street to a squat building - Goldilocks Inn.

"I am in the mood for a decent dinner," Alex smirked and he could practically feel his own mind turn like gears in a clock. The boy scratched his distended belly and caught Alex's eye for a brief moment before being called by his mother, who was now slightly red in the face. They departed, leaving behind a wheezing chauffer and a muttering stableman.

"Jakey," Alex began sweetly, "would you mind striking up a conversation with that mother?"

"Gettin' to it, Alexander."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call me Jakey!" And he disappeared into the mass of people. Alex followed shortly behind, making sure to keep an eye out for glimpses of a walking, talking summer strawberry and her little boy.

"Ma'am!" Alex heard Jake call out. "Ma'am! Just a moment of your time, please, ma'am."

Alex inched closer and, once the boy's back was turned to face Jake and his mother, tossed his rubber ball hard into the boy's back. He cried out, stumbled, and fell heavily into the dust on the street, jostling his coin purse just loose enough to snatch.

"Oh, my god!" Alex called out, mocking concern. He kept his eyes trained on the tiny bag even as he rushed forward and knelt down to offer a hand. "I am so sorry - are you alright?" Furrow your brow, Alex thought. Seem concerned.

"Y-yes, I suppose. But- but you'll want to watch out next time! My daddy is very powerful, and-" The boy sneezed and took Alex's hand, apparently forgetting he had begun to threaten him. The purse dangled precariously from his waist.

Alex glanced up to see Jake eyeing the bag as well. Their eyes met, Jake winked, and Alex almost forgot they were in the middle of a hustle.

"Certainly, sir, let me just- allow me to brush off the dust. God, I just- I feel so irresponsible, you know?" His hands brushed the child's pudgy arms and chest before moving down to his stomach and waist.

"Thank you for your time, ma'am!" Jake said abnormaly loudly. "But it's time for me to be on my way. Have a wonderful day!"

Alex took that as his cue and firmly grasped the bag just as the boy turned to follow his mother down the street. The strings snapped and a few coins fell. Alex's neck throbbed for a single moment.

Jake and Alex watched the couple walk away and disappear among the people in the street. As soon as they were out of sight, Jake whooped and grabbed Alex's hand to tug him back into the alleyway.

"Count!" He chanted. "Count it! I want to see how rich we are."

"You already are rich, Jakey. You don't even need this money." Alex laughed, but poured the contents of the bag nonetheless until there was a small pile of shimmering gold coins.

"That's about two-hundred gee right there, Alex!" Jake was full of glee and his eyes were shining as they glanced up at Alex. "Holy shit, man!"

Alex laughed. "Bless that child for saving me from a life of petty crime."

"Dude," Jake deadpanned, "that was a petty crime."

Alex tossed a coin at his head.


	2. Street Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex almost has nsfw thoughts and might buy a pair of iron knuckles. Oh yeah, he also gets chased by some guards.

It was dawn and abnormally dark. Alex was standing quietly on a little hill that overlooked the market. The farmers and fishers and merchants were just setting up their stalls and there was an air of serenity that Alex didn't always have the time to enjoy. It was usually him that broke it, anyway. Well, him and Jake when they decided to snatch an apple or two or a loaf of bread from a barely awake stall manager. But Alex did enjoy when times were calm- it allowed him to just think. Alex imagined Jake would say, "Don't hurt yourself!" Then Alex imagined himself pushing Jake into the dirt. And then... Alex didn't let his mind wander much farther than that. It happened once, and the daydreams left him sweaty in unsavory places.

Alex rubbed his neck and set off down the rocky path that stretched all the way from the sea to the heart of the little town. His footing slipped once and he landed flat on his ass and for once was grateful that Jake wasn't around, which brought up another topic of interest: why was Jake spending so much time in poor town, anyway? And why was he always stealing?

It's not like he can't afford food, Alex mused, because he certainly can. His dad's always away on trips and brings Jake and his sister amulets or gems or watches or exotic foods. And he certainly doesn't need any extra money. (Alex hated to admit it, but sometimes he felt a pang of resentment when Jake talked about his life - the part of it that doesn't touch the dusty streets or smelly inns or Alex.)

Alex came to the bottom of the hill and stood for a moment, taking in all the little sounds: the scrape of a wheel against the cobblestone, a bird chirping from it's nest, the soft murmur of a sheet blowing in the wind. Yesterday, he heard cicadas. The day before, a baby shrieked for hours on end.

He glanced forward. The market looked inviting.

\-----

"You little RAT!" Came a bellow from somewhere behind him. "You thieving piece of scum! One of these I'll wring your skinny neck!"

Alex chuckled breathlessly and pushed forward a bit more, dashing between confused market-goers, skidding around corners, and daring to reach out and grab something from a passing stand - a necklace. He thought about upturning a stand but decided he couldn't risk tripping over the wares. His eyes darted between signs posted above shop doors, white paint on old wood. Finally he came to what looked like a pawn shop and darted inside. He almost smacked into an intricately set display of something shiny before turning around and watching with glee as three soldiers in gleaming silver army trudged past. The lead soldier had a brilliant green feather flowing from the top of her helmet.

Alex giggled, then stopped abruptly when his neck burned. He stood on the spot, catching his breath until the burning faded. He peered around. Behind him was the display of shiny things which turned out to be a whole range of odd looking armor. One item he did recognize - a pair of shiny metal knuckles. Iron, maybe. Along the walls were swords of different colors and lengths, breastplates, shields, a set of nun chucks, and--

"Can I help you?" Someone grumbled from Alex's left. Alex whirled around, startled, to face the man. He was lithe and pale and looked very bored.

"Oh - I, um--"

"Where are your manners?" A woman with nearly white hair rushed over and tapped the bored man on the arm. "Good day! Are you finding everything alright?"

"Um, I'm sorry; I wasn't really looking for anything. I was just - those guards were chasing me and, well, I needed--"

"A place to hide out?" A third shop worker with dark skin and piercing green eyes took their place beside the woman. Where do these people keep coming from, Alex wondered, then shook his head slightly.

"Um, well, yeah. Pretty much." Alex let out a shaky laugh. "Are you gonna call the authorities? Because I really don't mean any trouble."

"Nonsense, kid." The green eyed one smiled. "But I'm afraid you either have to buy something or get out."

"Oh. Well, um... I don't really have any money, so... I'll be off." He did have a bit of money, he knew, but felt like food was more crucial than a piece of metal he could wear. Except... "How much do those knuckles cost?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew it's short and stupid but? I felt like writing. You know what they say - you can only improve if you keep trying. Or something. I'm sure there's a more eloquent phrase.

**Author's Note:**

> So - I took a bit of creative liscense with some (read: all) of the characters in the game because a tiny child would not give 200 pieces of gold to a random stranger. So Alex is a thieving orphan, Jake is his rich pal, Emiliy is (to be revealed) and Carol is a legit soldier. Maybe more if people give a shit?


End file.
